


Third Date

by afteriwake



Series: All's Fair [4]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Arcades, Bored Angell, F/M, First Kiss, Flack Is A Gentleman, Flirty Flack, Movie Night, POV Jessica Angell, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: It's their third date and he still hasn't kissed her yet.





	Third Date

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for the **csi50** prompt #25 (" _make a move_ ") for set #3 and was also requested by **zeldaophelia** , who gave me the prompts " _Flack/Angell, purple and exasperated_." Don't know if exasperated came through clear enough, but I like how this went.

This was their third date and he hadn't even kissed her yet.

She was supposed to be paying attention to the movie but it just wasn't happening. She kept thinking about getting kissed by him, about what it would be like, about how the whole situation would go down. Mostly she was thinking about how much she would enjoy it. She had the feeling he was a good kisser. She just wanted _proof._

She glanced over at him and saw he was completely into the movie. She wondered, briefly, what he might do if _she_ kissed _him_. Right now, in the middle of the movie. They were in the back, so she didn't have to worry about someone gagging at the sight. But...he was enjoying the move, and she didn't want to ruin it for him in case he didn't want to be kissed.

Sighing, she stood up. "Bathroom," she said quietly before she moved out towards the aisle. She didn't wait to see if he responded, she just left. When she got down to the lobby she looked around. The movie was interesting but she just couldn't concentrate on it right now. She needed to get her mind off things.

Then she saw the arcade game with the guns. Maybe a couple rounds would help her relax...

**\---**

About ten minutes after she left for the bathroom he started to wonder where she'd gone. He knew for a fact that while it may take a while for a woman to go to the bathroom, it didn't take ten minutes unless they were getting ready for something. Something was up.

He got up and made his way away from his seat. He could handle missing the movie; it wasn't as good as he'd thought it would be, and he was enjoying having her sit next to him more than he was enjoying the movie. Just having her around felt good.

He'd thought about just leaning over and kissing her during the movie. It was something he _wanted_ to do, and he was pretty sure she wouldn't mind, but every time he glanced at her she seemed to be into the movie so he hadn't. If she was really liking it, he didn't want to stop her from enjoying it.

But a ten minute trip to the bathroom meant something else was going on.

As he walked into the lobby he saw a small crowd around one of the arcade games. As he got closer, he heard a familiar voice.

"This is what constant training will do for you."

He got even closer and saw Angell playing a shoot-em-up game. Judging by the small crowd's reaction, she was doing very well. He stayed quiet and watched, more interested in this than he was in the movie. She played for another five minutes before her last life was taken.

"You made the top ten!" a kid to her right exclaimed.

"Cool," she said with a grin before adding her initials to the list.

"Number eight. I'm impressed," Flack said as he moved over to her shoulder.

"Don!" she said, whipping around to look at him. "Oh, God, I'm sorry."

"Hey, no big. The movie's not that interesting anyway." He moved over next to her as the small crowd dispersed. "If you want to just do something else, we can go."

"Want to play a round of this against me?" she asked. "My treat."

"Let me go grab our stuff and you're on," he said with a grin.

**\---**

It was a couple hours later before they decided to call it a night. The movie theater was close to her place, so he decided to walk her home and call a cab to come get him when he was done. He'd made it a point to pick someplace close to her apartment. He wanted the chance to get some time alone with her tonight, with no distractions. 

When they got to her building, she stopped. "Guess we're here."

"Yeah." He grinned at her. "Once we left the movie, I had a really good time."

"So you weren't having a good time before that?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I was having a good time. It just wasn't a _really_ good time."

"Got it." She adjusted the hat she'd been wearing, a thermal hat that came down and covered her ears. It was purple, a choice he didn't think she'd have made. But he liked it. "Well...night."

"Night," he said.

She turned around and walked two steps to her building and then stopped. Then she turned around, walked back to him. She leaned in and kissed him softly, waiting to see what he did in response.

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss in the process. He just barely felt the hat slide off her head and fall onto the ground but he didn't care. This was a better kiss than he'd thought it would be, and that was saying a lot. When she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened it even more, he thought that he might lose control at any minute, and it was that thought that led him to pull away.

"That was nice," she murmured.

"Yeah," he said, a grin forming slowly on his face.

"Want to come up?" she asked.

"Probably shouldn't," he replied. The minute he said that he was kicking himself. Why did he say that? What if she let go and went in and wouldn't see him again? What if...?

"Yeah, you're probably right," she said. "Wouldn't want to get too carried away tonight."

He relaxed. She'd said tonight. The way he heard it, that meant there would be more nights in which he could kiss her again. "Guess I should probably go then."

"You know, you _can_ kiss me again right now if you want to," she said with a slight smirk.

"Good to know," he said, leaning in and doing just that. It was a shorter kiss than before, but that was okay. It was still just as good.

This time she pulled away, unwrapping her arms from his neck and taking a step back. She picked up her hat off the ground and gave him one last grin before heading into her apartment building. He watched for a minute even after the door closed and then began to walk back towards the theater, whistling to himself. Even if he hadn't made the first move, he was _very_ happy with the end result.


End file.
